El Don De Skadi
by Nerr
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo Elsa obtuvo sus poderes? En una fría noche de verano Skadi se distrajo con una pequeña princesa.


Hola!

Si has entrado acá, bienvenido o bienvenida seas, quiero aclarar, al todo aquel que este leyendo esto, que no soy una muy grandiosa escritora, nunca había escrito de verdad, verdad, lo hago por ocio y entretenimiento, así que cualquier crítica es aceptada. Resulta que desde que vi Frozen vino a mi cabeza la pregunta de como Elsa obtuvo sus poderes, vino esta idea a mi mente y pensé :" Oh, que bien que existe ". Es solo un corto fragmento que tal vez se convierta en una historia de capítulos múltiples.

Disclaimer: Frozen y/o algunos de sus personajes no me pertenecen. Jack Frost , personaje de Rise of the Guardians, pertenece, ambos, a Dreamworks Animation. El texto de la historia si es de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Mención de Jack Frost.

Rated: K

Arendelle, reino próspero, lleno de gente gentil y trabajadora, gobernado por reyes y reinas justas desde su fundación como nación, afrontaba un día más que venía cargado de alegría. La razón, simple, el heredero real hizo su llegada al mundo.

Cuando en aquella mañana por los pasillos de la planta superior de el castillo real se hizo escuchar con una fuerza tremenda el llanto de un recién fue como que sí se hubiese unido en perfecta armonía para beatitud de los seres vivos. Las flores tomaron un color más intenso y por consecuencia más hermoso, los sirvientes mostraban sonrisas de inmensa dicha, los guardias decidieron relajar sus hombros y la naturaleza sopló una brisa fresca para los ciudadanos de Arendelle.

Dentro de la habitación principal, donde se estaba llevando a cabo el proceso de alumbramiento, la alegría era desbordante. Las hayas se movía de aquí para allá organizando todo, las comadronas que atendieron el parto estaban finalizando de preparar al bebé para que pudiese tener el momento de encuentro con su madre, la Reina, quien pese al agotamiento, esperaba junto a su esposo, el Rey, tener a la criatura en sus brazos.

Un cálido rayo de sol se colaba por las ventanas del balcón de la habitación, bañándola en luz y haciendo más fácil el trabajo de las comadronas por envolver al recién nacido.

Una vez terminada la tarea con pasos seguros y con ángel aún llorando en sus brazos, lo entregó a la soberana a la vez que decía.-Es una saludable y muy hermosa niña, sus Majestades.

La pequeña nena al sentir el contacto de la piel de su progenitora cesó sus quejidos y se entregó a escuchar el palpitar del corazón de la Reina.

Después de la larga y dulce espera, por fin su pequeña bebé estaba en el mundo. El fruto del amor entre Adgar e Idun, que justificaba la consumación de su matrimonio y lo más importante, dotaba a Arendelle de un ser de carne y hueso que crecería para garantizar el mismo bienestar que los actuales soberanos brindaban al Reino.

La recién nacida era la combinación de la belleza que portaban ambos padres; y aunque se asemejaba a una mini versión de la Reina, la criatura tenía los verdes ojos el Rey, así como también el abundante cabello pardorrojizo, que cubría la pequeña cabeza. Sus grandes ojos estaban enmarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas, el puente de la diminuta ,y la cual en un futuro iba a ser una perfilada, nariz estaba cubierto de pecas que se extendían por sus mejillas y recorrían en menor magnitud casi todo su rostro, su piel era rosada dando prueba que esta iba a tener un color vivo de bronce. Era perfecta, para Idun y para Adgar no podía existir visión más hermosa que esa.

El azul cielo, el sol en el mismo y un calor ferviente dio la bienvenida a la nueva princesa, testificando que la heredera nació en un cálido y hermoso verano.

Como fenómeno contrario, Arendelle, en medio del verano se encontró con una por demás fresca noche casi invernal.

Este era el producto de un travieso niño, el mismo que no muy tarde en el futuro iba a ser nombrado _padre del invierno_ , quien con el más cándido sentimiento juguetón digno de cualquier infante había decidido soplar vientos fríos alrededor de todo el reino. Cuando las otras divinidades se dieron cuenta de que el más joven de todos no estaba entre ellos, se decidió que alguno saliese a por él. Después de una larga discusión sobre quién tenía que encontrar a dicho niño, no había sido otra más que la diosa del invierno.

No obstante, Skadi, no estaba conforme con la decisión. Tener que hacer de niñera de un niño no era la clase de tarea a la que ella estaba destinada, más sin embargo, el pequeño niño era el pupilo de la diosa por su mágico poder sobre esta estación del año. Skadi hubiese elegido a otro discípulo pero ningún otro había recibido aquel don divino.

De cualquier manera, ahora se encontraba deambulando por la ciudad, intentando dar con el crío, siendo guiada por las joviales risas que se escuchaban débiles en sus oídos, aumentando su paso para igualar la velocidad del susodicho.

Allí lo vio, entonces, en la alta ventana del castillo del reino soplando desde su boca, como si estuviese lanzando un beso al aire, aire frío dentro del cuarto al que pertenecía la ventana.

-Detente allí, Jack.- Gritó Skadi con voz rígida, casi ronca, y dirigiendo una mirada severa al más joven.

Jack Frost, el pequeño travieso, se tensó al escucharla y se resolvió porque era mejor escapar de su mentora y enfrentarse a ella luego. Para cuando la deidad logró llegar hasta la ventana el menor ya había realizado su escape y a esta no le quedo más que suspirar, mover su cabeza a los lados en negación y bajar sus hombros, todos estos actos en clara señal de resignación. Sin embargo, no podía volver sin Jack.

Dispuesta a emprender su misión una vez más se freno al escuchar el ruidoso pero a la vez tranquilo estornudo proveniente desde dentro de la habitación. Divisó una cuna y se llegó a la conclusión de que el ocupante era un indefenso bebé, que tuvo la mala suerte de caer en los juegos del rebelde niño invernal.

Con buenas intenciones y enternecida por la imagen de un recién nacido se aventuró a entrar en la recamara para aliviar el malestar de dicha creatura humana. Alcanzó llegar a la cuna y dar un vistazo a la princesa que emitía estornudos constantemente, estaba envuelta en una manta morada pero eso no la hizo inmune al frío. Así que buscó por la habitación por una manta extra y se entregó a la labor de envolver a la princesa como si de una tortilla se tratase. Sin embargo, la tarea tuvo que realizarla con algo de esfuerzo ya que a su toque frío la niña se estremecía.

Una vez finalizada la tarea iba a devolverla a la comodidad de su colchón cuando su mirada de azul hielo choco con una azul cielo. Ojos curiosos que observaban maravillados a la diosa, sin sentir miedo a un ente que no fuese alguno de sus padres. Skadi estaba admirada ante tal situación. _"Hola, mi niña hermosa"_. En cuestión de segundo ese par de ojos alegraron a la mujer, quien hasta ahora no sabía que estaba frívola y deseaba el calor de alguien más, el cariño de alguien más.

Tal vez, fue la simpatía que tuvo con la nueva integrante de la familia real, tal vez fue que Jack Frost le contagio el espíritu de rebeldía, pero anheló tener un vinculo que no la separara de la infante.

No se digno a darle un segundo pensamiento al asunto y desenvolvió a la bebé en cuestión. No, no iba a secuestrarla. La llevo a su cuna y la recostó allí, sin nada que la protegiese del aterido aire que circulaba libre en la atmósfera.

La bebé, no lloró en ningún momento.

Skadi, dió una delicada vuelta con su mano encima del cuerpo de la niña y de sus largos dedos se formó un mini tornado de nieve que se debilitó hasta que soló un copo de nieve quedó suspendido en el aire. Lentamente, el único copo cayó hasta posarse en la frente de la infante.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, la bebé cerro sus ojos, apretó sus manitos, se encogió en ella misma y tembló por el tacto. La metamorfosis tampoco tardó en manifestarse. El copo estaba intacto en la frente de ella, como si de una marca se tratase mientras que la piel y el pelo se aclararon, los ojos se oscurecieron.

La alta mujer observó con deleite el resultado de su magia. El cabello cambió de un cobre oscuro a un rubio platino que tomó aun más suavidad de la que poseía antes, la piel se volvió blanca, profundamente blanca, por ende, las pecas desaparecieron casi en su totalidad hasta el punto en que sólo si mirabas muy de cerca podías observar las pocas que aun cubrían el puente de su nariz. No obstante los ojos azul cielo se sombrearon. Ahora eran los mismos ojos que Skadi poseía.

Con un último estornudo, el copo se absorbió por fin en la frente de la bebé pero no en forma de derretimiento sino en la unión de la piel con dicho material.

Dos miradas de azul álgido chocaron por primera vez. Par de ojos curiosos en todo momento.

La bebé, no lloró.

-Hay tienes.- Comenzó la diosa. Voz dulce, contraria al tono autoritario, una voz maternal.-De cualquier forma, el frío nunca te molestará.- Acariciando con ternura el rostro infantil. No hubo escalofrío alguno.- Ahora, el frío es parte también de ti.

Adgar e Idun se sorprendieron cuando en la cuna de su hija, despertó una niña muy distinta a la que habían acostado la noche anterior. No obstante, esa era su hija. Los rasgos de la angelical cara no habían cambiado.

El Rey, sabía a donde ir para resolver el misterio y sin pensarlo montó un caballo junto con su mujer y su pequeña hija. Se dirigieron entonces, al valle de la roca viviente.

Gran Pabbie, era el nombre de la sabia roca, si, roca, que regía a una comunidad llena de más rocas vivientes. La prueba de que la fantasía era parte de la realidad. Sin embargo, este hecho entraba sólo en el entendimiento de aquellos que pertenecían a la familia real. Hace ya mucho tiempo, un Rey de Arendelle, el tatarabuelo del padre de Adgar, aseguró el apoyo que las mágicas criaturas podían brindarles, con una alianza con el que sería un joven Rey Gran Pabbie.

Gran Pabbie les dio una clara explicación de fábula que ambos reyes creyeron sin poder negar tal evento.

Elsa, nombre que se le brindo a la joven Princesa, fue visitada por la diosa del invierno y la casa y esta, al parecer, decidió dar su aterido toque a la bebé. También explicó que tarde o temprano la niña tendría la habilidad de crear, controlar y moldear nieve a su antojo. Advirtió, además, de una posible visita por parte de Skadi, tarde o temprano también-

Los soberanos volvieron al Reino para preparar la presentación de la Princesa a las personas del reino. No sería un problema el cambio, de todos modos, solo habían dos comadronas y unas pocas sirvientas que habían visto a Elsa antes de esto, todas de confianza, dispuestas a guardar un secreto por sus gobernantes.

Durante el transcurso la menor estornudo. El Rey y la Reina no se enteraron del pequeño montón de nieve que quedó detrás de ellos.

 **-F-**

Si has llegado acá es porque, se supone, leíste todo el texto. Si quieres decirme algo la opción de reviews esta para usarla así mismo como el PM. Espero te halla gustado y gracias por leer. Leer es bueno ;)

-N


End file.
